Live Your Life
by America'sNextTopWriter
Summary: A princess was left physically and emotionally scarred because of her father. When she meets new friends along the way, will she meet another threat? ShadowxOC, Shadouge


_**My first fic! I'm very proud of myself actually and I'll do my best to make y'all proud. P.S. My friend RainbowDash and Tia 4EVR won't be making progress with her stories because she's currently revising for her Maths Test. Apart from that, enjoy :)**_

* * *

"America!" My dad shouted. I ran down the stairs, hearing my dad's voice. I had to obey him, after all, I was a princess.

"Yes Dad?" I replied. I looked at my dad's face. He wasn't normally this angry. He was bright red in the face. And his fists were scrunched up, like he wanted to punch someone. He wasn't taking this lightly.

"Whats this?" He asked. He showed me the paper. I got a D+ for Maths. He knew this wasn't the proper examination to take me to college but all the same, he wanted me to get at least a B.

"Dad, I'm sorry. Math is not particularly my favourite subject. Let alone not being very strong -" My dad slapped me as hard as he could. He wasn't in the mood for any silly excuses. However, this wasn't silly. It was the truth. My dad never liked me. He always treated me like his slave and would always abuse me when he felt like it. He never cared. My mother would always reassure him and calm him down. Before we used to be like happy families, but that all changed when Mum left the world. Now my dad has been the most abusive and depressed dad I've ever seen.

"Don't tell me that bullcrap! I will kill you today!" And he did. He beat me to the floor and started kicking, punching and slapping me as hard as he could. He left me marks, scars and bruises all over my body. My face was the worst. He scratched the hell out of me and left a big mark near my eye (like Scar in the Lion King). He threw me outside (literally) and my belongings. I literally had no place to go.

* * *

I got up after a few hours later and started walking. The pain was so unbearable that I even had to ask a motorcyclist to carry me to a part of the town. Obviously, a princess wouldn't be on a motorcycle. She would be in a limousine. But this princess didn't have the time or the audacity to get one. Otherwise she would have stayed there for a lot, lot, longer.

After half an hour, I payed the motorcyclist the last of my money and attempted walking again. Loads of people recognized me as the Princess of America (that's why she was named after it) and ran towards me to see what happened. I pushed them away and told them that I was fine although I was lying. After a while, blood started dripping from my nose. I got my handkerchief and dabbed it. Damn, my dad hit me pretty hard. I struggled to walk and kept tripping over me. It reminded me of a time in Middle School...

_Flashback._

_**"I'm that type that you get on, international. First class seat on my lap girl, right and comfort -"**_I tripped over a rock but someone caught me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. He helped me get up and I brushed the dirt off my shorts. "What's your name?" He asked me. I slightly blushed.

"America."

"Ronny. I hope we can meet again." Ronny said and he quickly walked off.

_End of Flashback._

I missed Ronny like hell. We dated for quite a while and it was custom that a princess should really date a prince. Which never happened since there were no prince's in my school. He left our school when I was in 9th grade. Somehow, we never spoke to each other again because the Head Girl, Jenny Green, liked Ronny and was jealous of our relationship. So she sabotaged it by telling little white lies that weren't so little. Ronny didn't believe the truth and just left. Which wasn't nice AT all.

Anyway, I felt I was getting weaker and weaker every second. Just as I took the last step, I fell, no one caught me and my head fully touched the ground. There was no one to save me this time.

* * *

_**Me: I'm super sorry that was rushed.**_

_**America: Yeah. Why is it so violent anyway?**_

_**Me: Its not! And you're gonna fall in love with S - **_

_**America: DON'T SPOIL IT YOU DOUCHE!**_

_**Me: Sorry. Anyway Princess America, Ronny and Jenny Green all belong to me! Next chapter's characters will belong to Sega! Thank you and goodnight ;)**_


End file.
